


Wolf, Shepherd, Goat

by tiggeryumyum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggeryumyum/pseuds/tiggeryumyum
Summary: Yaku:oh my god.Lev:Yaku-san?oh noyou're still typing...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be entirely told through texts because I've always wanted to do one like that! So i am doing one like that.

**Me** :  
Yaku-san!!!  
It was really great to see you at the closing ceremony!  
What a great surprise!  
I didn't get to say it in person before, but when you graduated from Nekoma your presence was really missed by everyone  
Really deeply!  
So I'm really glad that you asked for my number!  
This is Lev, by the way...  
I can't wait to catch up and get to know each other even better!  
Text any time even if it's late! ;)  
I always have my phone!

~

 **Yaku** :  
Hey Lev, sorry for the late response  
I appreciate the sentiment, and I'd be willing to talk about personal stuff between us later, but it sounds like there was a miscommunication.  
I was primarily interested in speaking with the two players you brought to the ceremony.  
Sato and Suki.

 **Me** :  
?  
I'm confused.  
They're TEENAGERS?  
Yaku-san?

 **Yaku** :  
Yes. That was my understanding.

 **Me** :  
Whoa?? How old are you??  
You're 28 right?  
I'm not comfortable with this, sorry.

 **Yaku** :  
oh my god.

 **Me** :  
Yaku-san?  
?  
oh no  
you're still typing…

 **Yaku** :  
alright so i'm curious to know what exactly you think I was doing sitting AT THE SCOUTING TABLE with AVSR AGENCY and other SCOUTS. Operative word there is OTHER scouts because I am a SCOUT and you brought promising players I was interested in SCOUTING. I wasn't there to hook up with ANYONE let alone YOU or a pair of TEENAGERS.  
yeah I was still typing  
and i'll continue to be typing  
because my car died so i'm on the bus

 **Me** :  
Ooooh

 **Yaku** :  
and i'm on the bus for the next hour  
and I've got nothing to do but light your ass up  
and I wanted to be polite and professional but now i'm done  
Your behavior at the ceremony  
Asking my height?? the last time I had a boyfriend?? if i've ever dated players?? if I'm single now?? Then putting on that clueless kohai act when I got mad?? How old are you?? And now you have the gall to hit on me??  
i've met people who are incompetent  
and i've met people who are arrogant  
but you are the ONLY PERSON i've ever met who tries to be BOTH and I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt that it was just my memories of you as a high schooler but it doesn't look like anything's changed.

 **Me** :  
Incompetent?? 

**Yaku**  
Yeah, incompetent  
incompetent is getting SURPRISED when someone loses patience with your invasive, inappropriate, rude questions  
instead of apologizing  
like an ADULT  
So unless you grow up and be accountable for your actions I'm not going to spend ONE IOTA of thought on you in anything other than an EXTREMELY RELUCTANT professional capacity

 **Me** :  
ok calm down  
please

 **Yaku** :  
are you serious  
you just told me to calm down  
You are a grown ass man how can you be this thoughtless

 **Me** :  
LISTEN I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF THIS  
PLEASE STOP TYPING!!!  
YOU'RE MAKING ME ANXIOUS!!!!!  
I just want to know if this is going to negatively impact Sato or Suki because this is a good opportunity, and they didn't do anything wrong so please don't hold any of this against them :(  
I think I was just happy to see you again.  
Seeing you again was a surprise and I wasn't really paying attention to anything and I wasn't thinking.  


**Yaku** :  
You could've outed me to everyone.  
All my coworkers.

 **Me** :  
I'm sorry!!!!  
I am really sorry.

 **Yaku** :  
Good  
But even if you were too obnoxious to speak to I'd just find another contact for Suki and Sato  
And it's not like I was the only scout interested in them  
But I do have a leg up on getting them first because I'm currently texting you.  
But I don't need ANY player bad enough to put up with being disrespected  
And I will walk away and forget about them completely if that doesn't change starting NOW.

 **Me** :  
Yeah, I understand.  
I'll try to make this a functional professional relationship.

 **Yaku** :  
Thanks.

 **Me** :  
Sato's still living with his parents. He's not going to agree to anything without their ok so I'd go through them. I'll send you their number.  
Suki's been living on his own but he's only interested in trying to get on Japan's league next year so I don't know how receptive he'll be to signing to a team right now.

 **Yaku** :  
Thank you

~

 **Yaku** :  
You know what reaaallllyyyy pisses me off  
Is  
I was excited to see you!!  
at first  
it was a big surprise when you were there too  
and you acted like THAT

 **Me** :  
Are you drinking?

 **Yaku**  
apparently  
sorry this isn't inndustive to a professional relationship 

**Me** :  
… conducive?

 **Yaku** :  
oops  
LOL  
fuck you

 **Me** :  
Who are you drinking with?

 **Yaku** :  
Ughhh managers, coaches, investors, boring  
old  
men

 **Me** :  
Pretend to feel sick and go home?

 **Yaku**  
no it's like  
a fucking  
you gotta be the last one standing  
it's a stupid pissing contest thing  
i'm here allll night

 **Me** :  
Yikes

 **Yaku** :  
But i was just remembering  
thghat you looked reaaaaaaaaaally good  
last week  
at the ceremony

 **Me** :  
Thanks. You did too

 **Yaku** :  
Yeah but you got  
rreally good  
with your body

 **Me** :  
Hey, how many boring old men are there?

 **Yaku** :  
lollll  
real slick subject change  
but ok  
8 old medn  
2 are already down, they're like talking about their wives need them home, blah blah they're tapping out  
2 of them are investors I don't really care what they think of me so, I don't care  
so that's 

**Me**  
4? 

**Yaku** :  
yeah 4  
and  
1 of them is a coach  
but they're all boring  
this is so boring  
remember nationals?  
ughghhhhhh  
we should drink again lev 

**Me**  
I remember nationals, Yaku-san

 **Yaku** :  
Rember you and me  
we stayged up  
really really late  
that one night

 **Me**  
Yeah, after we lost. 

**Yaku** :  
we sjpild ange to

 **Me**  
?  
Yaku-san??  
If you need a ride or place to stay let me know…  
professionally, I mean 

~

 **Me** :  
Sato said you contacted his parents!! They're really looking forward to the meeting!  
I'm really happy to hear that :)

 **Yaku** :  
Hey Lev, please accept my apology, I don't remember sending those earlier messages, it was really inappropriate of me after everything I said to you before.  
I wouldn't have sent them if I was thinking clearly, and I didn't see them sober until just now.  
Again, I apologize.

 **Me** :  
Professional Yaku is weird.

 **Yaku** :  
Massive embarrassment triggered an out of body experience so professional yaku is the only one steering at the moment.

 **Me** :  
Who won?  
That drinking contest

 **Yaku** :  
Thankfully the bar owner got tired of us and kicked us out.

 **Me** :  
Good to hear!  
So... I know you probably don't want to talk about it but...  
I'm really sorry that my behavior ruined your evening at the ceremony.  
Hearing that you were happy to see me at first really made me rethink my actions  
I was kind of just saying 'sorry' before when we talked about this  
but I don't like the idea that I alienated an old friend like that or that I made you uncomfortable!  
because i was being thoughtless  
So I really am sincerely sorry and I hope i can make it up to you one day.

 **Yaku** :  
Contrite Lev is weird.

 **Me** :  
I thought that's what you wanted?!

 **Yaku** :  
I didn't say bad, I said weird  
and I didn't say I wanted you contrite, just  
it's hard because you have a big personalty  
so everything you do is going to be big I guess  
I guess I did want you to be contrite but now that you're doing it so sincerely I'm feeling bad about dragging you over the coals  
Just think before you speak  
And I'll try not to send drunk texts

 **Me** :  
I will :)  
But I didn't mind the texts! And I hope we get to see each other again sometime!!  
Not just professionally ;)

 **Yaku** :  
God you are persistent 

**Me** :  
Are you asking me to stop?

 **Yaku** :  
It's going to be a while before we can see each other in any capacity because I'm going out of town for the next three weeks and doesn't your season start up soon?

 **Me** :  
Yaku-san are you avoiding my question?

 **Yaku** :  
Such impudence???

 **Me** :  
You said  
That you didn't want me acting like a child!  
A child would just assume what you wanted!  
But I need to know the answer

 **Yaku** :  
christ you're awful  
No, I'm not asking you to stop.

 **Me** :  
That's really great to hear!! :D  
I know we haven't talked much but already I get a little happier whenever I see I have a text from you :)  
So send me as many texts as you like!

 **Yaku** :  
WELL I'm actually on my way to the airport so I'll text you whenever  
could be a few days, I'm very busy right now  
very busy  
so  
ttyl

 **Me** :  
Have a safe flight!!  
You've also gotten really good with your body :)

 **Yaku** :  
oh fuck you 

**Me** :  
:) :)

 **Yaku** :  
BYE.

~

 **Me** :  
Look at this cat!  
002312112120.jpg

~

 **Me** :  
I just heard this song today and it made me think of you!  
Buta Otome – Toraumarekoda.mov

~

 **Me** :  
Wow, sunset!!!  
002312112189.jpg

~

 **Me** :  
I just saw a movie and the main character looked just like you!!! 

~

 **Yaku** :  
wow okay  
cat pic: sort of weird  
linking to a song at all: weird  
song choice: super fucking weird  
sunset: alright  
movie comment: acceptable 

**Me** :  
so no cat pics?

 **Yaku** :  
I mean  
I guess it's not the worst thing if we're doing that

 **Me** :  
002312112541.jpg

 **Yaku** :  
had it waiting in the barrel I see  
...  
Please don't tell me you're walking into your pro-level gymnasium with alley cats you found along the way?

 **Me** :  
No  
My trainer is allergic :(  
That's the local gym

 **Yaku** :  
Incredible.

 **Me** :  
Are you home now?

 **Yaku** :  
Nope, still flying around.  
I'm in Hokkaido  
going to visit a training camp tomorrow.

 **Me** :  
Whaaaaa  
no way!  
Are you going to go skiing?

 **Yaku** :  
00000054845.jpg

 **Me** :  
Snowboarding!  
That's so cool Yaku-san!!!

 **Yaku** :  
(◠‿◠)  
We're taking a break in the lodge right now  
I'd say you should check it out but if any of my players decided to spend their off season balancing on wooden planks moving at 50mph I'd wring their necks.  
So it's not something I can endorse in good conscious.

 **Me** :  
I'd be careful!!

 **Yaku** :  
Well it's your career-ruining injury if you want to risk it  
Your team is looking so strong for this upcoming season too 

**Me** :  
We are!!! We're all really excited! Everything's really clicking! Did you see me last season??

 **Yaku** :  
of course

 **Me** :  
did you  
like it?

 **Yaku** :  
The coach/setter leaned way too hard on the left. If the middle had some of the load then the entire team could've be way stronger in the later sets but both the regular spikers were worn out by then.  
It was a wonder you all made it as far as you did

 **Me** :  
The setter can always depend on me.

 **Yaku** :  
yeah that's part of the problem  
as long as the ball gets to a spiker, the spiker is going to try to hit it  
and the spiker thinks it's their fault if the ball is there, and they're not preforming  
but everyone has a limit and if you're being asked to spike 60 times in the first set, it's gonna be hard to spike 40 times in the third, 30 times in the fourth, and even just 20 times in a fifth set. 

**Me** :  
I didn't have 60 tosses in the first set!

 **Yaku**  
do you really not understand what I'm saying? Or are you nitpicking because you don't like what I said?

 **Me** :  
>:(

 **Yaku** :  
Do you want me to say something nice instead?

 **Me** :  
Please!

 **Yaku**  
Lev my favorite part of your last season was the parade at the end of your championship winning game when the prime minister himself drove you down the streets of Tokyo and you waved to your adoring fans while wearing your Best Ace There Ever Was sash. 

**Me** :  
A NICE THING THAT'S TRUE! 

**Yaku** :  
(・-・)  
you look good in dark blue?

 **Me** :  
Yaku!

 **Yaku** :  
You really do and that was kind of a surprise because you're pale to start with so you would think it'd wash you out but it really makes you sort of glow  
when I first saw you on the team in your uniform I thought "oh he's going to get lots of fans"  
and then you did.  
But I have to go, ttyl

 **Me** :  
I  
dont know if I should be mad or not????

 **Yaku** :  
¯\\_(￣ー￣)_/¯

~

 **Me** :  
I went over what you said with the coach  
and he reviewed some tapes  
and he agreed  
and we're talking about strengthening our middle now

 **Yaku** :  
Nice  
When do you start training again?

 **Me** :  
We're already doing the pre-preseason warm ups in our hometowns, we'll fly out to the main facility at the end of the month and then we start the serious stuff

 **Yaku** :  
so you'll be flying out of Tokyo when I'll be flying in 

**Me** :  
Really??  
Yaku-san  
The next time we're both in Tokyo we should go for drinks!

 **Yaku** :  
Friend drinks or dating drinks

 **Me** :  
You like putting people on the spot, don't you?

 **Yaku** :  
I like making expectations clear  
but also yes

 **Me** :  
Dating drinks.

 **Yaku** :  
Wow, I was sure you were going to go for some middle ground  
like  
"whatever you want to do!"

 **Me** :  
Well I think we're friends either way right?  
But I want  
dating drinks

 **Yaku** :  
Alright  
it's a date

 **Me** :  
002312116785.jpg

 **Yaku** :  
LOL what is this??

 **Me** :  
It's my triumphant face!!!

 **Yaku** :  
LOL you're lucky this didn't change my mind  
But you look good  
00000054874.jpg

 **Me** :  
OH my  
You're wearing a hat!

 **Yaku** :  
It's cold up here

 **Me** :  
And a scarf!!! 

**Yaku**  
?

 **Me** :  
You look so  
cute  
can you wear this on our date?

 **Yaku** :  
It's not even August yet, you want to wait until scarf weather to go get drinks?

 **Me** :  
No  
I guess I'll just look at this picture

 **Yaku** :  
Jesus christ  
00000054898.jpg  
here's one that's actually in focus

 **Me** :  
YOU'RE BLUSHING! 

**Yaku** :  
Yeah because you're acting like a CRAZY PERSON who has never seen a scarf before  
and we're getting the bus down to the city now so ttyl

 **Me** :  
TTYL!

~

 **Yaku** :  
This woman  
on the bus  
has a freaking monkey!!!!

 **Me** :  
like in cage?

 **Yaku** :  
It's on her shoulder!  
00000054984.jpg

 **Me** :  
Fukunaga-san

 **Yaku** :  
!!!!!  
I'm having to bite my lip to keep from laughing  
holy crap

 **Me** :  
it looks just like him

 **Yaku** :  
yeah I'm texting this to him right now  
holy shit  
that was hilarious

 **Me** :  
are you still in Hokkaido? It looks warmer now

 **Yaku** :  
yeah we're just out of the mountains now, back in the cities.  
Time to actually do some work.

 **Me** :  
Hey, are you sad?  
I mean  
is it sad to be around players who are going pro?  
When you're not playing yourself anymore?

 **Yaku** :  
Not significantly  
I really enjoy working with young athletes  
I really like helping them find a realistic path to success  
I know I sound like a pamphlet but it's exciting and rewarding 

**Me** :  
Well I wouldn't be playing if it wasn't for you

 **Yaku** :  
you are fucking 204cm.  
You would've found a way even if I didn't cram receiving through your ear.

 **Me** :  
No, not the receiving, just  
I can just see you being really good at helping young players!  
Because you helped me in a lot of ways  
I could've messed around or left for another club but you were there so I kept with volleyball until I started to love volleyball.

 **Yaku** :  
Something to consider  
you had a crush on me  
I don't think these kids do

 **Me** :  
Why are you being self-deprecating about this?

 **Yaku** :  
huh  
You know I think it's just that you had so much potential  
It's hard for me to swallow that I had much to do with you realizing it  
it feels inevitable

 **Me** :  
The wolf with a full belly says work, the shepherd that couldn't stay awake says luck, and the dead goat says inevitability  
That's a Russian saying  
But actually in this case you're the wolf because you did all the work  
so maybe it doesn't fit

 **Yaku** :  
This is grim

 **Me** :  
Yeah  
they're kind of all like that. 

**Yaku** :  
are you the dead goat?

 **Me** :  
Yes. Teaching me to love volleyball was your meal. 

**Yaku** :  
Well thank you for the feast.  
I'm at my stop now

 **Me** :  
I guess I'll get back to practice

 **Yaku** :  
Work hard, etc

~

 **Yaku** :  
Are you still awake?

 **Me** :  
Yes, I'm packing!

 **Yaku** :  
Me too.

 **Me** :  
I wonder if we could meet at the airport as we switch off

 **Yaku** :  
LV 1:47pm SAPPORO  
AR 3:27pm TOKYO NARITA  
my itinerary 

**Me** :  
:(  
I'm not even flying out of the same airport 

**Yaku** :  
I guess we can just text each other  
when we land

 **Me** :  
I guess  
:(

 **Yaku** :  
I mean what did you think was going to happen?  
At best we'd have maybe an hour in the airport

 **Me** :  
Yeah! That would've been great!

 **Yaku** :  
Hey  
I'm reading that you add -sha to names  
Russian names  
to make it like a nickname?  
Lev-sha?

 **Me** :  
Sometimes  
there's also ya and chka enka, lots of stuff  
it's not like -chan  
it's not a rule.

 **Yaku** :  
I see

 **Me** :  
Lyovochka  
is my nickname from my family

 **Yaku** :  
…..

 **Me** :  
But keep coming up with your own!!!!  
I'm really happy that you looked it up, it makes me really really happy!  
A nickname from you would be a great gift :)

 **Yaku** :  
Why would you just assume I was giving you a nickname??

 **Me** :  
??  
what else would you be doing when you looked it up?  
Why else?  
Who else? 

**Yaku** :  
None of your business????

 **Me** :  
LOL okay  
hmm Morishenka?  
Mishulya  
Molikva!!!! 

**Yaku** :  
i'll admit I looked it up BECAUSE of you  
but don't do that

 **Me** :  
Your name is really easy to do this with!  
it's cute like you :)

 **Yaku** :  
Don't.

 **Me** :  
Do you really not like that?  
Cute is a good thing.  
My mother, sister, father  
all call me cute

 **Yaku** :  
yeah, you're 204cm  
people can call you cute, and still take you seriously

 **Me** :  
I still take you seriously when I think you're cute  
I mean I always think you're cute  
But when I'm calling you cute, I'm still taking you seriously 

**Yaku** :  
ugh  
just  
do it sparingly  
like no one else around type thing

 **Me** :  
So texting it is okay???

 **Yaku** :  
Don't make me regret this

 **Me** :  
:)  
ok back to packing!

~

 **Me** :  
002312115443.jpg  
CAT!  
Also I landed  
And now the real training begins!!!

~

 **Yaku** :  
Landed in Tokyo  
How the hell did you find a cat in what had to be three steps from the airport??  
Ughh my flight was terrible  
I'm miserable  
i'm going to bed  
I'm never talking to anyone ever again  
this driver is trying to talk to me  
I don't want  
to talk  
to her  
stop  
stop talking to me  
stopppppppp  
look how busy I am on my phone

~

 **Yaku** :  
Hey look a cat  
00000054965.jpg

~

 **Yaku** :  
they must be working you hard 

~

 **Me** :  
I always think  
I'm keeping the pace of our practices when I'm in my off-season  
but I'm always so out of shape when I get here!!!!  
everything hurts  
I have a break this weekend I hope we can text then!!!!

~

 **Yaku** :  
Yeah  
I haven't moved from my futon except to get take out since I got back so  
this is something I do not envy 

~

 **Me** :  
I know you're trying to make me jealous  
but imagining you sitting warm and comfy on your futon  
just makes me happy!  
So there!!!!

~

 **Yaku** :  
what gives you the right to say shit like that  
00000055142.jpg  
my warm and comfy futon kingdom  
sadly I had to leave it today to do human being things but I will return tonight.

 **Yaku** :  
OH  
I expect a pic in return by the way  
something sweaty thanks

~

 **Me** :  
002312141024.jpg  
sweaty is not a problem haha  
:P  
AAAAhhhh  
Yaku-san  
you look so cute

 **Yaku** :  
okay I have to call bullshit on that  
That was after four days as a human slug

 **Me** :  
Nooooo  
I can see how comfortable and relaxed you are  
it makes your face look so soft

 **Yaku** :  
goddamn it Lev  
hey  
I have a question  
are you free now?

 **Me** :  
Yeah, everyone has the weekend to themselves  
everyone is out  
room to myself :)

 **Yaku** :  
Okay, how much experience do you have?  
Like sexual partners 

**Me** :  
Wow.  
Uh

 **Yaku** :  
I've had four long term boyfriends  
and a few random hook ups  
But I'm clean, I just got tested 

**Me** :  
Right

 **Yaku** :  
It's okay if it's none  
or a lot  
But if you want dating drinks then I assume your end game is all dating activities 

**Me** :  
It is! I do!  
So  
What's long term?

 **Yaku** :  
for me it's if we had like an anniversary or holiday together  
or more like a feeling  
I didn't try to keep track  
I only lived with two of my exes.

 **Me** :  
Right okay right  
So  
Three one night stand things  
Just one long term, a while ago  
but I had a regular sex guy for a few years  
we weren't together  
he didn't want people to know he's gay

 **Yaku** :  
yeah  
That'll happen 

**Me** :  
Was that some of your exes?

 **Yaku** :  
that and guys who think  
it's not "real" cause they're saving their "real" relationship for a woman they'll one day meet.  
Have you been tested?

 **Me** :  
we always used protection so

 **Yaku** :  
okay well you have plenty of time to get tested before anything  
anythings 

**Me** :  
:\  
That'd be so embarrassing!

 **Yaku** :  
Yeah I hate letting everyone know that I'm having regular sex

 **Me** :  
We were really good with protection!!! 

**Yaku** :  
that's great  
but this is a hard line it's not even up for discussion  
do or don't  
we can still have friend drinks 

**Me** :  
fhfnkdhey :(  
I don't like doctors!!! 

**Yaku** :  
Like  
A fear thing?

 **Me** :  
:\  
I guess

 **Yaku** :  
If you need an immediate incentive  
once you get tested  
I will send you a pic of anything you want

 **Me** :  
……………

 **Yaku** :  
as ominous as that response is  
I stand by my offer.  
Cause either way  
however this plays out  
you should get tested just for your own well being 

**Me** :  
Ok  
ok  
I'll make an appointment

 **Yaku** :  
It'll be hilarious if you request another scarf pic  
If you find a clinic you can just walk in, you don't need an appointment

 **Me** :  
Really??

 **Yaku** :  
yeah just search online for walk in clinic 

**Me** :  
I could hav ethi piscture tornight?!? 

**Yaku** :  
Hypothetically 

**Me** :  
TTYL  
(TONIGHT) 

**Yaku** :  
Oddly enough I'm looking forward to it.

~

 **Me** :  
Yaku-san

 **Yaku** :  
That was fast

 **Me** :  
no I'm still waiting in the lobby  
I was wondering  
if you could take a bath?

 **Yaku** :  
Like  
to prepare for the pic?

 **Me** :  
yeah if you want, but you don't have to!!  
but if you want  
yeah

 **Yaku** :  
I guess  
It wouldn't hurt 

**Me** :  
:) :)  
thank you yaku-san  
for being concerned about my well being 

**Yaku** :  
sure.  
So  
I'm getting in the tub now.  
Good luck

~

 **Me** :  
002312141124.jpg  
Receipt!  
oh  
are you still taking a bath  
you know it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be  
I thought they were going to ask questions about what I did!!

 **Yaku** :  
Maybe they will if the tests come back with anything  
but yeah clinics don't need any history to take a test  
or at least they never have for me

 **Me** :  
:)  
:)  
:)  
:)

 **Yaku** :  
Alright  
I'm alone in my room  
three shots of sake  
let's hear it.

 **Me** :  
Pic  
of your feet?

 **Yaku** :  
………..

 **Me** :  
Sorry,!!! Is that not okay?  
I just really like your feet  
and your ankles  
I like all of you!!  
you could send me a picture of any part of your body  
I'd love all of it

 **Yaku** :  
socks or  
without?

 **Me** :  
!!!  
Either!

 **Yaku**  
……...  
0000212454.jpg  
?

 **Me** :  
Yes yes  
I can see your legs too! <3  
Can I give you a foot massage one day?

 **Yaku** :  
I suppose  
i'll allow it  
I am really surprised to learn this about you

 **Me** :  
is it bad?

 **Yaku** :  
meh  
hardly a deal breaker  
0000212554.jpg  
?

 **Me** :  
Wow  
wow wow yaku  
can I send  
you a pic? Do you want to see a pic?

 **Yaku** :  
You are really into this lol  
Please send me a picture, Lev.

 **Me** :  
002312141255.jpg

 **Yaku**  
really  
REALLY into this  
holy shit  
You're huge??  
is that all the way?

 **Me** :  
I was getting excited before even leaving the clinic!!  
Want to see it? As hard as I can get?

 **Yaku** :  
yeah  
without  
anything in the way

 **Me** :  
the boxers were supposed to be a tease :(

 **Yaku** :  
well they worked  
I'm teased  
and now I want to see your full cock  
as big and hard as it gets 

**Me** :  
002312118749.jpg

 **Yaku** :  
holy shit  
That's unreal  
how big is that? 22cm??

 **Me** :  
about that yeah  
can I see yours?

 **Yaku**  
ha not satisfied with feet anymore?  
00002166544.jpg

 **Me** :  
wow  
Is that from me??

 **Yaku** :  
Yeah I guess  
I started getting worked up in the bath  
just  
how excited you were getting 

**Me** :  
I want it in my mouth!!!

 **Yaku** :  
god damn do you have no concept of shame?  
your mouth is huge, you'd be good at that

 **Me** :  
are you jerking off?

 **Yaku** :  
uh  
against the mattress so  
I can keep typing  
just kind of  
grinding  
pillow

 **Me** :  
I wanna see that  
I wanna see you do that  
I want to do everything to you

 **Yaku** :  
big talker  
Are you jerking off?

 **Me** :  
yeah

 **Yaku** :  
what are you thinking about  
doing

 **Me** :  
thinking about how hard I made your dick  
and  
that you want my mouth on it  
thinking about how you would sound when I do it cause  
I like your voice a lot  
and if you said my name that'd be really  
nice  
thinking about making you come

 **Yaku** :  
oh  
lev  
i came  
0000216524.jpg

 **Me** :  
you're so cute  
fuck  
your cheeks are so pink  
!

 **Yaku** :  
how close are you?

 **Me** :  
I came, ha  
from your face  
yaku  
I really wish I could touch you right now

 **Yaku** :  
next time we should call  
I want to hear your voice

 **Me** :  
yes  
Yes we should <3

 **Yaku** :  
I am very tired now

 **Me** :  
yes  
me too  
I am really  
really happy we started talking again, Molikva

 **Yaku** :  
you are  
ridiculous  
<3

 **Me** :  
:) :) :)  
sleep well!

 **Yaku** :  
you too lev


	2. Chapter Two

**Yaku** :  
Good morning, Lev  
Train hard today

~

 **Me** :  
GOOD AFTERNOON!  
Hey Yaku-san  
did we have sex?  
I mean, did that count as sex?  
Last night

 **Yaku** :  
depends on how you define sex  
but I definitely got off because of the things you were doing and saying  
so I count it

 **Me** :  
So I had sex with Yaku-san  
:) :)

 **Yaku** :  
was that an achievement you were trying to unlock?

 **Me** :  
Uh YEAH  
since second year of high school!!

 **Yaku** :  
Did we even talk that year??

 **Me** :  
No but I didn't know how I felt about you until then!  
and then no one else ever measured up to you

 **Yaku** :  
that's a little hard to believe  
I'm sure there's a long line of senpais you crushed on. 

**Me** :  
nope

 **Yaku** :  
seriously?  
Not one?

 **Me** :  
Not one  
BUT it's not like I was obsessed with you  
I had a boyfriend!  
But no one ever made me think "ah, this is better than Yaku-san."

 **Yaku** :  
this is surprising  
I thought you tended toward that kind of  
approval from senpai  
thing

 **Me** :  
Well I didn't get like that with Kai or Kuroo  
san  
Kai-san or kuroo-san  
Yaku-san was definitely my favorite senpai, hah :)

 **Yaku** :  
i think  
most of the time  
in high school  
I just felt anxious when it came to you  
partly for nekoma and partly for you  
I didn't really have any other kohai like you, Shibayama and I spent a lot of time in practice together, but the risk/reward with you was so much higher  
everyone basically expected you to take us to nationals and go pro  
I didn't want you to fail  
especially not because of me  
it stressed me out  
and then when you would flake during practices it made it worse

 **Me** :  
sorry :\

 **Yaku** :  
No, you did fine  
looking back  
there's only so much a first year can take, ha  
You just had a lot of potential and I didn't want to mess it up  
So  
Actually, when I saw your first pro game, I was in a bar and everyone around me was messing around, doing bar stuff  
And I got so annoyed at everyone I had to go home so I could watch it without any distractions haha  
And I was very  
very proud  
You still play like someone from Nekoma  
No one expects you to receive like you do, with that height 

**Me** :  
I know!!!!! haha they constantly hit it to me when I'm in the back row!!!! :)

 **Yaku** :  
Man when you scoop them up it's so satisfying. 

**Me** :  
My setter says I'm his favorite MB in the back :)

 **Yaku** :  
I'm not surprised  
But I have to go, my food just finished  
TTYL

 **Me** :  
send me a pic what you're eating??

 **Yaku** :  
You are ridiculously easy to please  
0000216525.jpg

 **Me** :  
<3  
talk tonight??

 **Yaku** :  
Probably

~

 **Me** :  
Hey, hey I miss Sukiya really bad  
Could you go there and order a three cheese gyudon  
and then take a picture of you eating it  
and then send it to me  
Sleep well Yaku-san!!!!! <3

~

 **Yaku** :  
????

 **Me** :  
Do you dislike gyudon?

 **Yaku** :  
No, that's just  
really fucking odd Lev

 **Me** :  
Please??  
I haven't been able to eat there since starting training :'(

 **Yaku** :  
I fail to see how this will help, but okay  
If I go to Sukiya, I will do that. 

**Me** :  
Thank you :)

 **Yaku** :  
How is training going?

 **Me** :  
Good but I wore out my shoes so I have to go to the city tonight and find a store and buy new ones  
They need to be broken in by the time the season starts

 **Yaku** :  
you  
pay  
for your sneakers?

 **Me** :  
What else should I be doing?  
Stealing them?

 **Yaku** :  
hold on

 **Me** :  
?

 **Yaku** :  
your brand is asics right?

 **Me** :  
Yeah

 **Yaku** :  
Size?

 **Me** :  
35 narrow...

 **Yaku** :  
any custom make? Colors, insoles  
anything? 

**Me** :  
No  
why?  
?

 **Yaku** :  
There's an asics outlet close to your training facility  
call and ask for iori  
set up a time to go in for a fitting 

**Me** :  
what?

 **Yaku** :  
They'll fit/custom/ship it to you for free from now on  
what else are you paying for?  
you shouldn't be paying for any of your gear  
At all 

**Me** :  
Is this some kind of sponsorship??

 **Yaku** :  
No, this just a professional courtesy  
you're doing them a favor by using their stuff  
your agent should've arranged this for you already  
for all your gear 

**Me** :  
oh  
I don't have an agent 

**Yaku** :  
???  
You should get an agent  
You're not paying for your flights/hotels right????  
Why don't you have an agent?

 **Me** :  
no no my team does that  
I don't think I really need one

 **Yaku** :  
how much are you making?

 **Me** :  
6.7

 **Yaku** :  
6.7?  
That better not be 6,700,000 yen

 **Me** :  
Why?  
Yes it is.

 **Yaku** :  
You need an agent.  
All my non-starter players make at least that  
you've been playing regular for 2 seasons, you're on half the promo material for your team  
There should be at least 2 more zeroes on that number

 **Me** :  
TWO?  
What  
Do you want to be my agent??

 **Yaku** :  
hell no.  
I get annoyed enough with the politics of scouting  
being an agent is 99% politics 

**Me** :  
right :(

 **Yaku** :  
hold on  
I'm getting some numbers  
Moniwa is who I typically send new players too, he'll get you set up with the right salary and give you connections  
But if you're more aggressive when it comes to endorsements and PR then Nakashima is a better choice  
But anyone at Regent or SSM agency would be safe  
Also ask some of your teammates, they might have someone they recommend  
But let me know if you go with Moniwa or Nakashima so I can hold it over their head that they owe me (◠‿◠) 

**Me** :  
Like I owe you? :P

 **Yaku** :  
Not at all like that.  
I do not want Moniwa or Nakashima to do any of the things I have in mind with you.  
for repayment

 **Me** :  
Yaku-san :(  
I'm in public :((((

 **Yaku** :  
..  
?

 **Me** :  
You meant something sexual right?!

 **Yaku** :  
are you 14??  
Just the illusion of something suggestive gives you an erection??

 **Me** :  
I just keep remembering last night!! The pictures! 

**Yaku** :  
How are you going to survive if we actually have sex?  
And you have way more than just pictures to remember?  
Like sounds and sensations and tastes?

 **Me** :  
YAKU I AM PUTTING MY PHONE AWAY. 

**Yaku** :  
I can't decide if this is more ridiculous or flattering.  
Good luck with your shoes  
Let me know if you need anymore help with getting an agent, too.

~

 **Me** :  
Today I deadlifted 150kg!!

 **Yaku** :  
????????  
WHY

 **Me** :  
To impress this guy I'm texting ;)  
150x2.mov  


**Yaku** :  
you did it twice what is wrong with you who do you think you are, fucking bokuto???? do you really think it'd be worth it if you got an injury before your season even starts just because you wanted to show off?? this is so irresponsible I can't believe one of your teammates filmed this for you and another one was willing to spot how are there three of you this stupid?? 

**Me** :  
;)

 **Yaku** :  
why  
would you send me that

 **Me** :  
because I know your angry typing by now and I know that's not angry typing!!  
that's flustered typing ;)

 **Yaku** :  
I'm putting my phone away  
and hand to god if you send me another winking face I will block your number for the next week.

 **Me**  
<3

 **Yaku** :  
wow.

~

 **Yaku** :  
I ran into kenma today  
he says hello and that he saw your games last season and your digs stood out to him.  
He says he can't wish you good luck because he's saving that for kuroo but he's happy that you're doing so well

~

 **Me** :  
Kenma-san!!  
:)  
I'm happy to hear that, thank you :)  
You'll be happy to hear  
that my trainer found out about the deadlifting we did and they removed half the weights from the gym :(  
So now we have to take turns with just 70kg

 **Yaku** :  
That is good news.  
how did she find out?

 **Me** :  
we're not sure bec  
…  
How did you know that my trainer is a woman 

**Yaku** :  
I am  
good at guessing 

**Me** :  
YAKU!!

 **Yaku** :  
a volleyball player has NO BUSINSES lifting 150kg DURING PRETRAINING for the season  
if you wanted to do THAT you should've gotten into WEIGHT LIFTING  
your RIDICULOUS LONG BODY is already FRAGILE ENOUGH why would you try to compress your SPINE

 **Me** :  
oh there's the angry typing :(

 **Yaku** :  
and LIMIT YOUR MOBILITY 

**Me** :  
But you were impressed at first right??

 **Yaku** :  
jesus christ lev only by its stupidity but I don't think that's what you were aiming for.

 **Me** :  
I still think you were impressed ;)  


**Me** :  
Yaku?  
_Message not sent_  
~ 

**Me** :  
Yaku?  
_Message not sent_  
~ 

**Me** :  
yaku-san is heartless :(  
_Message not sent_  
~ 

**Yaku** :  
Hey a cat  
0000216531.jpg

 **Me** :  
Yaku-san!  


**Yaku** :  
Yes?

 **Me** :  
Arergkjeg  
I'm mad that you blocked me but I'm happy that you're talking to me again...  
and this cat is really cute!

 **Yaku** :  
Sounds like you're facing a crisis.

 **Me** :  
Ughuidaf  
That was so mean, Yaku :(

 **Yaku** :  
Ah  
Was it too far?  
I did warn you

 **Me** :  
Yeah but it was like a joke!!!! And then I really couldn't talk to you!  
:(  
I couldn't apologize or do anything to fix it!  
I know you were annoyed but  
that was mean!!!

 **Yaku** :  
Alright  
sorry, I won't do that again  
I was really annoyed but I should've given you a chance to apologize

 **Me** :  
:( :( I'm sorry thank you that cat was really cute :(

 **Yaku** :  
lol  
For what it's worth I did miss talking to you too.

 **Me** :  
It's worth a lot!! :(  
Hey, listen  
I wanted to tell you!  
SHOES!  
002312119547.jpg  
They arrived the day after you blocked me!!

 **Yaku** :  
Ah good  
Are they broken in?

 **Me** :  
not yet, i might use my old pair for the first one or two games  
but they should be good to go by then!!

 **Yaku** :  
Your game is in five days, right? You're playing JT Thunders first?

 **Me** :  
You know my schedule??

 **Yaku** :  
pretty sure it's public record 

**Me** :  
Oh yeah 

**Yaku** :  
but yes I looked it up 

**Me** :  
:)  
I have a good feeling about this year!!!  
We're definitely going to dominate finals. 

**Yaku** :  
I'll look forward to that  
But for now I have to work  
ttyl

 **Me** :  
<3

~

 **Yaku** :  
00002165658.jpg  
Ta-da  
Three cheese gyudon  
00002165752.jpg  
selfie with my three cheese gyudon.  
00002165786.jpg  
Bite of my three cheese gyudon.  
00002165841.jpg  
Empty bowl that once held my three cheese gyudon.  
I don't know how it could be possible but I really hope you're not getting off to this somehow. 

~

 **Me** :  
Thank you!!! :)  
I don't know, it just makes me happy to know that you're eating something really delicious! And I've eaten it before so I know exactly how delicious it is. 

**Yaku** :  
jesus christ  
well  
I can say it was better than I remembered.

 **Me** :  
:)  
Here is my dinner.  
002312120047.jpg

 **Yaku** :  
Is that just a gigantic bowl of spaghetti? 

**Me** :  
Third night in a row  
we all start carboloading around now  
lots of bread too

 **Yaku** :  
that's intense  
how is it settling?

 **Me** :  
it's heavy at first but you get used to it

 **Yaku** :  
Sorry but i'm falling asleep

 **Me** :  
:( I'm also tired but  
we have to do ice baths before bed

 **Yaku** :  
ugh  
you have my sincere condolences

 **Me** :  
Send a pic? To make me feel better??

 **Yaku** :  
00002165794.jpg  
gyudon outtake 

**Me** :  
Aah you missed your mouth completely lol  
Molikva <3 <3  
So cute!!!

 **Yaku** :  
good night you elongated weirdo

 **Me** :  
<3

~

 **Me** :  
4am flight!!!  
002312120125.jpg  
half of us asleep on the bus to the airport lol

~

 **Yaku** :  
Ready for tonight?

~

 **Me** :  
I'm excited!!! :)  
Usually I don't get nervous before games

 **Yaku** :  
yeah I remember that about you  
barreling in all overconfident then regretting any mistakes afterward  
sort of the reverse of how most players do it

 **Me**  
Well I'm just excited to play!! And I have a really really good feeling about this year 

**Yaku** :  
like you do every year  
for every game, lol

 **Me** :  
are you going to be watching?

 **Yaku** :  
Are you going to do something worth watching?

 **Me** :  
Haha Yaku  
You're getting me fired up!!!!  
hey how about  
for each point I score, you send me a pic :)

 **Yaku** :  
of what?

 **Me** :  
Anything you want!!!

 **Yaku** :  
I have a feeling I could send you a pic of my closet and you'd be into it  
but yeah  
alright  
sounds like a deal

 **Me** :  
ok  
coach is yelling at me  
to go back to warm ups  
so I have to go  
but I am very happy about this!!! 

**Yaku** :  
I'm looking forward to your game  
<3

 **Me** :  
:) :) :) :)

~

 **Yaku** :  
weird starting formation?  
You're solid with receives but i'd still start you in vanguard 

**Yaku** :  
oh  
they wanted you against JTT's #4 when the rotation goes around  
00002165800.jpg  
shit lev  
00002165807.jpg

 **Yaku** :  
WTF WAS THAT STRAIGHT  
00002165824.jpg  
holy shit  
00002165838.jpg  
ok  
that receive was worth another pic  
00002165845.jpg

 **Yaku** :  
00002165889.jpg  
00002165901.jpg  
god when you get in vanguard it's almost hard to keep up  
00002166008.jpg  
00002166017.jpg

 **Yaku** :  
JFC THAT SERVE  
00002166025.jpg  
00002166038.jpg  
when did this happen??? I don't remember your serve being this strong last season??  
00002166047.jpg  
i'm literally having to search online for ideas at this point  
for these pics  
00002166050.jpg

 **Yaku** :  
you have scored  
more than half  
of your team's points  
00002166066.jpg  
00002166069.jpg  
00002166074.jpg  
ok new rule  
I'll send a pic for every FIVE POINTS you score  
because I am running out of ideas

 **Yaku** :  
you weren't kidding about your team this year  
you're not even giving JTT a chance to breathe!!  
00002166080.jpg

 **Yaku** :  
THAT PIPE???  
00002166084.jpg

 **Yaku** :  
shit  
what an opener for the season  
every team in vleague is going to have a restless night sleeping after seeing that haha  
it's going to be hard not to brag tomorrow 

~

 **Me** :  
Molikvia  
Molikva  
you can brag  
you should brag about me  
Yaku-san  
your VL service ace boyfriend <3< 3

 **Yaku** :  
you are drinking?

 **Me** :  
2 day break until next game  
we get to drink!!!!!!!!  
yaku I love  
all these pictures  
I love allof them!!!  
I'm so happy  
you are so beatufil  
you are so cute  
you are so hot  
can I show them to my friends?

 **Yaku** :  
If you do that you're never getting another one ever in your life

 **Me** :  
ok ok ok ok  
ok  
I won'to  
I promise <3  
I want to kiss you!!!!!!!  
did you see  
2 set  
score?

 **Yaku** :  
I saw your entire game, I saw each time you scored  
you were very impressive Lev

 **Me** :  
I really wanted to win!!!!  
I wanted you to see me win!!!!

 **Yaku** :  
you did  
and I did. <3

 **Me** :  
dffgdfg  
why are't you here :(

 **Yaku** :  
circumstance 

**Me** :  
is it alright if I go  
to sleep  
or do you want to tlka more

 **Yaku** :  
I think going to sleep is a great idea.  
maybe drink some water first

 **Me** :  
you are so smart  
I already had water cause captain made me  
but you are so smart that you thoughtof that and sleeping  
I love you so muc Molishakva

 **Yaku** :  
you're a buffoon  
Sleep well <3 

~

 **Me** :  
:(

 **Yaku** :  
good morning vleague service ace boyfriend.  
how much did you drink last night?

 **Me** :  
:(  
too much

 **Yaku** :  
Well you earned it  
that game is all anyone is talking about on NHK  
You really tore up the court  
they keep showing replays of that straight you did in the first set  
that really set the tone for the whole game

 **Me** :  
:)

 **Yaku** :  
wow  
that's it?  
lol you must really be wrecked

 **Me** :  
yes  
I'm never drinking that much again  
would you take care of me?? if you were here?

 **Yaku** :  
you're ridiculous  
but  
after that game  
sure 

**Me** :  
what would you do? :(

 **Yaku** :  
make you eat breakfast, drink lots of water, get you some asprin, then just keep it quiet and dark 

**Me** :  
dfgfdgdsf

 **Yaku** :  
?

 **Me** :  
I can't have breakfast  
and it's bright  
and it's loud  
we have to fly out today  
:(

 **Yaku** :  
did everyone drink that much?

 **Me** :  
yes

 **Yaku** :  
well at least you have company

 **Me** :  
NOT the company i want  
I have to go now  
ttyl :(  
:(

 **Yaku** :  
good luck  
with your poisoned body

~

 **Me** :  
OH thank you for the pics!!!!!!  
they're my only source of comfort :'''(

~

 **Yaku** :  
you are melodramatic.

~

 **Yaku** :  
I just finished setting up Sato's meeting with Toray Arrows  
And Suki's meeting with Takahashi  
(◠‿◠) 

~

 **Me** :  
That's great news!!!!  
I'm feeling much better now too :)  
I bet you're asleep by now though.  
We play again tomorrow!!  
if you want to send more pics I'll like that but mostly I'll just like knowing that you're watching :)

~

 **Yaku** :  
I'm going to have to see you play in person one day  
I thought I could do it today since you're playing in Tokyo  
I wanted to surprise you but stuff kept coming up, so I guess it'll just be the television again.

 **Yaku** :  
Not that you'll see this before it's already over but  
i'm thinking tonight won't be as easy  
JTEKT is strong this season and they'll be on their guard after your last game

 **Yaku** :  
Yeah there you are in vanguard  
God  
your spikes are so high it doesn't seem human  
it's like the blockers might as well not be there at all  
so much force that it's hard to scoop up, too  
5 points in, they call a time out, ha.  
they are sweating

 **Yaku** :  
You're not letting them get any traction at all...

 **Yaku** :  
WOW fuck Lev  
00002166094.jpg  
That's actually just a cat I saw when I was walking home but I feel like that dig deserves something 

**Yaku** :  
they don't know what to do with you at all when you're in vanguard!!  
they're scrambling!  
Man I feel for their libero  
He's panicking

 **Yaku** :  
JESUS  
CHRIST  
LEV  
they're going to be showing replays of that spike all week, that was  
00002166100.jpg  
00002166109.jpg  
i'm speechless 

**Yaku** :  
are you guys seriously going to sweep  
all three sets  
?!?!??  
holy shit>????

 **Yaku** :  
i'm assuming you're not going to go drinking again tonight?

 **Yaku** :  
I'm trying to stay up  
but I don't think i'm going to succeed 

~

 **Me** :  
YAKU-SAN  
are you awake??

 **Yaku** :  
in a sense 

**Me** :  
We're in the finals :)

 **Yaku** :  
Congratulations 

**Me** :  
thank you!!! :) we're thinking we're going to sweep the finals too, maybe!

 **Yaku** :  
I was thinking about that  
actually  
assuming you make it the end your last game will be 7/24  
what's you're schedule after that look like? Wrap up stuff you have to do?

 **Me** :  
we have two more nights of dinners and everything, then we go home.  
So  
7/26 is our dating drinks????

 **Yaku** :  
If you want don't want a day to decompress after your flight

 **Me** :  
NO??

 **Yaku** :  
7/26 it is  
Assuming you make it to the last round of the finals

 **Me** :  
We definitely will!!!

 **Yaku** :  
good  
but  
sorry I've dropped my phone twice on my face  
I need to sleep  
good night 

**Me** :  
you too :) :) :) <3

~

 **Yaku** :  
hey lev  
are you free

~

 **Me** :  
I can take a break for a while!  
Are you still there?  
We're doing warm ups for a practice match with a minor league team  
But I'm probably just gonna be benched the whole time :(

 **Yaku** :  
Yeah I wouldn't want to risk my ace on a practice game

 **Me** :  
ACE

 **Yaku** :  
So I was wondering  
what size are you exactly?

 **Me** :  
What? Shoes?

 **Yaku** :  
you said you were around 22cm long?

 **Me** :  
OH.  
My myself? :x

 **Yaku** :  
lol yeah, your dick.  
I was thinking  
that's not small  
so getting a device that's around that size  
will help  
prepare.

 **Me** :  
Wow, wow  
Yaku-san  
that's so hot :(

 **Yaku** :  
And yet you frown?

 **Me** :  
uhh  
it's not quite 22cm

 **Yaku** :  
What is it exactly then?  
?  
lev?  
…  
LEV

 **Me** :  
30cm

 **Yaku** :  
are  
you  
fucking  
kidding  
I SAID "22CM?" and you said "ABOUT"  
THAT'S 8CM OF DIFFERENCE LEV  
THAT'S LIKE SAYING A CANTALOUPE IS "BASICALLY" A WATERMELON 

**Me** :  
I didn't want to ruin the mood!!!!

 **Yaku** :  
the mood  
that  
WHY  
lev  
at what point did I give off the impression that i'm a person who likes to be LIED TO FOR ANY REASON let alone for the sake of A MOOD of a MUTUAL MASTURBATORY SESSION  
how long did you think you'd get away with that?!????  
????????  
EVENTUALLY I WAS GONNA FIND OUT LEV??????  
and then THAT MOOD was going to be ruined??????  
fucking 30cm  
what the fuck

 **Me** :  
It wasn't really a lie!!  
I said it was about that, not exactly that

 **Yaku** :  
…  
I see three paths in front of me  
one: I continue to freak out about your stupidly huge dick  
two: we have a far more annoying argument where you pretend you don't know what a constitutes a lie, and I yell until you admit you do  
three:  
and most tempting  
I just go to bed

 **Me** :  
Four:  
I apologize and you forgive me and we talk about something nice!!  
:)

 **Yaku** :  
I admire the optimism but no

 **Me** :  
it's just  
I've had partners leave after they saw me :(  
my whole thing :(  
I was really enjoying the moment and I didn't want it to end  
I was thinking about being with you for years and then it was finally happening and it felt like you liked it too and it was like a dream come true...  
Yaku?

 **Yaku** :  
fffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccckkkkkkkkkk

 **Me** :  
What does that mean???

 **Yaku** :  
it means I am frustrated because there's nothing I hate more than operating under a false pretense  
But I can understand why you said what you did  
and now I'm trying to emotionally and physically prepare for your fucking flesh bazooka  
jesus christ  
30cm  
how thick

 **Me** :  
5.5cm  
exactly  
:\

 **Yaku** :  
That is ridiculous.  
That is totally unnecessary.  
You have a ridiculous and unnecessary dick, Lev.

 **Me** :  
We don't have to do anything  
I just really want to be with you however you want to be with me  
I'll be happy with anything you want to do  
As long as it's with you

 **Yaku** :  
did partners really leave once they saw your dick?

 **Me** :  
Yeah  
Guys and girls  
I would warn them  
and they'd be like "that's fine! I like it big!" but once they actually saw it…  
:\

 **Yaku** :  
To be clear  
At this point I'm pretty committed to this so if it doesn't work out, it's not going to be because of your stupid ridiculous awful unnecessary megasized cartoon of a cock.  
We'll figure it out

 **Me** :  
Thank you :(

 **Yaku** :  
Ughhhh alright  
I have shit to do  
ttyl 

**Me** :  
good luck with your shit  
TTYL <3

~

 **Yaku** :  
what are the odds  
First game I missed is your first loss of the season 

**Me** :  
We were missing you!  
Our lucky charm!!!

 **Yaku** :  
don't even pretend you're humble enough to believe luck has anything to do with your game play.  
I was starting to think you'd just sweep the year, too

 **Me** :  
:(

 **Yaku** :  
This doesn't change you finals standing, though

 **Me** :  
it's weird though because  
I've never looked forward to the off-season before!!!!  
But now i'm like, well if I win I get to keep playing  
if I lose I get to see Yaku! 

**Yaku** :  
Do not throw your game for me.

 **Me** :  
I won't!!  
it's just nice to know that you're there.  
No matter what, once I finish playing :)

 **Yaku** :  
well  
about  
that

 **Me** :  
?

 **Yaku** :  
I'm heading north again

 **Me** :  
Ok?  
Wait  
what day??

 **Yaku** :  
7/22  
for two weeks again

 **Me** :  
You're kidding :(

 **Yaku** :  
I know  
I was really  
really hoping  
we'd be able to meet up for a little while

 **Me** :  
can you delay it??

 **Yaku** :  
unfortunately not  
honestly i'm surprised at how disappointed I am  
we haven't even been talking that long  
usually  
uh  
this isn't going to sound great but usually I don't really think about any boyfriends or anything when i'm traveling. And usually it takes me way longer to start considering someone i'm seeing as  
like  
important.  
But I think about you a lot  
like all the time  
so I guess you are very important.

 **Me** :  
I'm blushing so bad  
one of my teammates thought I was looking at naked pictures!!!  
You are important to me too, aaah...  
this really sucks

 **Yaku** :  
It really sucks.

 **Me** :  
:(

 **Yaku** :  
But  
I mean it's an important thing not to get ahead of ourselves because  
my biggest issue, the thing that always set me off about you  
is how thoughtless you can be  
and it's easy not to be thoughtless when you're texting because you have to think about each message when you type it  
so I really don't know what's going to happen when we meet face to face again.  
And that's why I'm always saying 'if' instead of 'when'  
But I do know at this point if it doesn't work out  
it'll be  
really disappointing  
for me

~

 **Yaku** :  
Lev?  
Sorry if that was too blunt?

 **Me** :  
Sorry I was thinking about it and then got distracted  
it wasn't too blunt...  
It just makes me frustrated to know that there's part of you you're holding back until we meet face to face but we can't meet face to face any time soon  
it's frustrating! 

**Yaku** :  
It is soon  
it's very soon  
it's just not immediately right now

 **Me** :  
but I want everything immediately right now :(

 **Yaku** :  
Well I have something that might be a sufficient distraction 

**Me** :  
:( I doubt it

 **Yaku** :  
So mentally  
I was preparing for your dick  
like there was a countdown for the end of your season  
Where it was gonna happen.

 **Me** :  
...

 **Yaku** :  
Well, this showed up today.  
00002167004.jpg

 **Me** :  
Oh  
WOW  
is that 30cm??

 **Yaku** :  
the pipedream king cock  
30cm x 5cm  
I'll be using it tonight so

 **Me** :  
Can we call???

 **Yaku** :  
Yeah I figured it'd basically be impossible to type while cramming this thing inside me. 

**Me** :  
What time????/

 **Yaku** :  
When I get home from work I guess  
do you have a time that's good for you?  
When you get out of practice or anything?

 **Me** :  
Whenever!!!!!  
it's a free day!!!!  
I'll just be beside my phone waiting, haha

 **Yaku** :  
Fair enough  
Alright I gotta get back to work

 **Me** :  
Ok!! <3 <3 <3

~

 **Yaku** :  
heading home now

 **Me** :  
!!!!!  
:) :) :) :)  
Ready when you are!!!!  
:) :)  
:) :) :) :)

~

_Incoming call.... Yaku..._

"Yaku?"

"It's big."

"Are you – you already started??"

"Yeah, I wanted – to make sure I could actually do it," he says. "It's really big."

"You don't have to – "

"Lev."

"Yeah?? A-are you hard?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see?"

"Y-yeah, uhm," he gasps. "Ah. One second."

"Oh god, Yaku," he says. "You look really good. It's – it's so deep?"

"There's so much left…"

"Yeah, but you took so much in," Lev says, genuinely impressed. "Yaku – you look so good. How does it feel? Does it hurt??"

"I don't know," he sobs. "It's a lot."

"I wish I was there," Lev says.

"Me, too."

"You – you don't have to do this, if you don't – "

"I'm going to take your cock, Lev," Yaku snarls, the desperation making his voice especially intimidating. 

"Okay, just – "

"I'll fuck you, too, I will, but – I really want – to take your cock. I wanted – " his voice starts hitching. "I wanted it, I'm gonna do it, oh god. I'm p-pushing it in deeper – "

"Yaku," Lev huffs, as quietly as he can, not wanting to cover any of the sounds Yaku's making.

"I'm so full," Yaku sobs. "It's so big."

"How bad is it?"

"S'not bad, it's – a lot. It's so much, Lev."

"Yaku," Lev says. "I wish I was there…"

"Wha - " Yaku swallows, breathing shaky. "What would you do?"

"Kiss you," he says, in a rush. "And touch you, and – help."

There's a long period of wet, hitching breathing, hot panting, then a quiet, "It's in."

"Can- can I see?"

"Yeah," Yaku says. 

"That's incredible... " he says, almost reverently. "How does it feel?" 

"Fuck," he sobs. "This – so much. Lev."

"Yeah?"

"I came when I was p-pushing it in."

"Can you – keep talking about that?"

"About?"

"How it feels – and how you came – "

"Are you getting off?"

"Yes."

"It's – it's really big, and I didn't get soft at all after I came the first time, I'm – I'm so hard but – but it's almost too much, I'm – ah – I'm touching – my-myself now – jerking off – and it's – I'm – " Yaku's voice pitches high in a desperate wail. "Coming, I'm coming – "

"Oh god," Lev says, biting his lower lip hard. "Morisuke – "

"Nnng.. I'm – still clenching around it," he says, swallowing. "I think I can – can come again – fuck – you're really this big??"

"Yeah, yeah – are you really? Going to come again??"

Yaku whines, long and shaking. "Lev."

"Fuh- _fuck_."

" _Lev_ , I'm – I'm coming again, I'm – ah - _aaah_ \- "

"You sound so amazing, Morisuke – you made me come, hearing your voice. Shit. I came so much…"

"You should send – a picture," Yaku says.

"Alright," Lev says, shivering a little as he angles his phone, trying to get the best shot, still stroking his cock through the aftershocks of his orgasm. "Like that?"

"Exactly like that," Yaku says, voice wrecked and exhausted. 

"I want to kiss you so bad."

"Yeah," Yaku says, sniffling. "When you're here. Fuck."

"That was incredible, Yaku-san."

"I'm looking at this thing now," he says. "Can't believe it was inside me."

"It'll be better when I'm there," Lev says. "When it's me."

"Mm, we'll see about that."

"We will!! I'll make you come – four times."

"Pffft," Yaku snorts. "Don't try. I barely survived this."

"Yaku," Lev says, reverent again. "I really – "

"I'm looking forward to seeing you, too."

"Right. Yeah."

"I'm," he sighs. "Exhausted."

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Yeah, but. Maybe just talk a little bit until I do?"

"Yeah – yeah," Lev says. "I'm – uhm. I heard back from Nakashima-san. He's interested in having me as one of his clients."

"Ha," Yaku laughs, tired.

"What?"

"I knew you'd go with Nakashima," Yaku's voice is quiet, but affectionate. "Your eyes are so much bigger than your stomach, Lev."

"I think they're just the right size, Yaku!"

"Mmhm."

"Anyway, he says he wants to schedule a meeting after the season is over. I might end up trading teams, he thinks."

"I like you in blue, though," Yaku murmurs.

"Well," Lev says, feeling a blush on his face. "We'll see. Nakashima says that my current team is kind of hard to negotiate with, but we're getting a new manager at the end of this season, too, so – we'll see. Mostly I'm excited to get back to Tokyo. When I get there I'll wait to eat at Sukiya until you get back. Instead of drinks. Does that sound good?"

"Mmm," Yaku hums.

"We can get drinks later, too. Or the same day, if you really want. Yaku-san?"

...

"I think I really love you."

...

"Sleep well, Morisuke."


	3. Chapter Three

**Yaku** :  
I've never been this sore in my life.

~

 **Me** :  
I'm sorry yaku-san :(

 **Yaku** :  
why?  
it was my idea

 **Me** :  
Because!  
I just feel bad I got off to it if it ended up hurting you...

 **Yaku** :  
it didn't hurt at the time  
and  
it would've been pretty uncomfortable for both of us if I called you, and did all that, and it didn't do anything for you

 **Me** :  
It did.  
It really did.  
Gakljdfg  
I keep thinking about it!!!!!  
The wait feels longer than ever!!!!

 **Yaku** :  
just focus on your games

 **Me** :  
if I was there i'd take care of you!

 **Yaku** :  
and what would that look like?

 **Me** :  
..  
I'd ask you what you needed, and then I would get it.

 **Yaku** :  
Solid plan.  
So  
this morning  
on the train  
I saw three kids wearing your jersey  
00002167244.jpg

 **Me** :  
did you tell them you know me??

 **Yaku** :  
you're asking if I stopped a group of random children to brag that I know Haiba Lev

 **Me** :  
Yes.

 **Yaku** :  
No.  
But your name is getting a lot of traction right now  
every time I turn on NHK you're on it  
it's pretty surreal

 **Me** :  
Yeah the same thing happened last year!!

 **Yaku** :  
yeahh  
you'll see when the cup is over  
It's a little more than last year

 **Me** :  
I guess I will!!  
We're doing a team building exercise today.

 **Yaku** :  
Is that a good or bad thing?

 **Me** :  
It's okay :P  
I think our coach just doesn't want us messing around and hurting ourselves between games

 **Yaku** :  
Wise man.  
Today I'm meeting with a translator about possibly getting an international player

 **Me** :  
International! 

**Yaku** :  
Yep, from the states 

**Me** :  
Why would he want to join a japanese team??

 **Yaku** :  
volleyball is a bigger deal in Japan than America  
actually bigger than most western countries  
last year we had three international players try to get signed to the agency 

**Me** :  
What?  
Really???

 **Yaku** :  
yeah v.league players make a huge salaries here in comparison  
but the competition is more intense over here  
plus the language barrier  
plus the culture shock  
So it's a gamble.  
I actually don't like following these leads cause even with the extra ¥¥¥ they usually change their mind half way through

 **Me** :  
wait  
are you going to visit America?? 

**Yaku** :  
Possibly, we'll see how serious this gets

 **Me** :  
Yaku-san!  
Let's take a vacation to America together!!!!

 **Yaku** :  
we still have to see if this guy actually commits

 **Me** :  
Right :P  
okay my team wants me  
ttyl!

 **Yaku** :  
have fun 

~

 **Me** :  
Game in three hours!!!!!!  
Wish me luck!!!  
I decided that I'm going to break my scoring record for you today.  
So that's 42 points!

~

 **Yaku** :  
You got 41 points in a five set game  
You guys can absolutely close this in three sets.  
Are you going to deliberately lose a set in order to break your record?

 **Yaku** :  
the announcers are going nuts over your stats so far this season haha  
And they just mentioned Nekoma's trips to nationals  
You're carrying on the name very well (◠‿◠) 

**Yaku** :  
that block  
fuck  
You basically just did a super short spike???

 **Yaku** :  
lev  
you're a monster  
00002167301.jpg  
00002167359.jpg

 **Yaku** :  
10 points by you in the first set  
32 left to go

 **Yaku** :  
what the FUCK  
what the fuck even are you??  
It's like you grabbed that from the ceiling??!?!  
00002167403.jpg  
00002167414.jpg

 **Yaku** :  
that receive almost me cry.  
00002167479.jpg  
11 points second set  
21 left  
and only 1 set left unless you lose this one  
and they take you into 5 sets. 

**Yaku**  
…  
it's going to be very suspect  
if you lose this set, lev  
00002167490.jpg

 **Yaku** :  
I have no idea how I'd handle you.  
you're so versatile at the net it'd be so hard to cage you in  
there's no way to predict  
I guess just a mega high 3 person block and a libero on your line shots  
and pray to a higher power if you decide to do a broad  
00002167500.jpg

 **Yaku** :  
8 points third set in a loss that wasn't suspicious at ALL.  
13 points to go to beat your record  
You're gonna have to get most of them now cause that fifth set is going to be over real quick

 **Yaku** :  
jesus you should hear the announcers  
they are losing their MINDS  
it's like you're just ripping through the blocks  
00002167550.jpg  
00002167509.jpg  
fucking 12 points  
1 point left

 **Yaku** :  
I honestly hate you.  
00002167525.jpg

 **Yaku** :  
I wonder if you lost track of your scores  
cause you're still going really really hard  
and you already beat your record  
ffuck lev  
00002167587.jpg

 **Yaku** :  
5 points in the last set  
makes for 46 overall  
I just searched and  
not only did you beat your old record but you had 12 errors in that old game  
and only 8 here.  
Also the current world record is 59 points and you are scarily fucking close to that especially for this being your third season altogether.  
So basically  
you're a monster and you gross me out.

~

 **Me** :  
Molikva-san  
<33 3<3  
I know your not reallyg rossed out 

**Yaku** :  
I thought you were never going to drink again?

 **Me** :  
never again  
until today

 **Yaku** :  
ah, right.

 **Me** :  
I broke the record!!!!!  
im gonna break now!!!  
more  
break more now  
the world one!!!!!  
whats the japan one  
whats the russian wone????

 **Yaku** :  
don't get cocky  
Losing that set was a really dumb move, Lev.  
You know how easy it is to lose momentum  
and your team doesn't deserve to lose because of your hubris.

 **Me** :  
areyou mad?

 **Yaku** :  
more like exasperated  
I wish I had known you were going to drink, too  
i'm flying out early tomorrow  
but you can read this in the morning when you're actually capable of retaining information  
Sober Lev: it's not just you out there. Respect your teammates, don't mess around like that.

 **Me** :  
Yaku

 **Yaku** :  
Yes?

 **Me** :  
you are so great

 **Yaku** :  
...  
I wonder what happened  
I mean  
How this happened  
because I don't think I ever did anything to deserve this kind of attention  
and i know you're not a pushover, you don't throw yourself at anyone who shows you attention  
so why me?  
Was it just a baby bird situation? Did you hit your head right before we met?  
Did I imprint on you?

 **Me** :  
listen  
yaku0san  
ok  
when I wein  
the cup  
I want you to wear my medal  
and  
I want to have sex with you then  
when you are wearing it

 **Yaku** :  
well said.

 **Me** :  
i'm so happy  
we re talkinga agian  
I love molikvaaa 

**Yaku** :  
ah.

 **Me** :  
you shouldd  
send me a <3  
cause I know you dont knowabout it being serious yet  
but when you send <3 it makes me so happy!!!

 **Yaku** :  
<3  
I want to stay up but I need to sleep if I'm going to catch my flight

 **Me** :  
ok  
i'm still at the bar!!!

 **Yaku** :  
then put your phone away and go have fun  
ttyl  
<3

~

 **Me** :  
sorry about last night!!  
I wasn't thinking about your schedule…  
I would've waited to drink!

 **Me** :  
it sort of seems like you were in a weird mood?  
I don't know

 **Me** :  
let me know if you want to talk…or something…  
but I guess all we do is talk.  
I hope you're having a good flight!!

~

 **Yaku** :  
Hey I landed in Hokkaido  
I'm gonna be MIA like before  
Just focus on playing your best, I'll be watching all your games

~

 **Me** :  
I will!!!!

~

 **Me** :  
002324254300.jpg  
This cat is the same color as your hair :)

~

 **Me** :  
002324254300.jpg  
>:( My teammates are jerks.

~

 **Me** :  
We made it to the finals!!  
You probably saw already  
Tonight is it!!!!!!  
So if you did want to text back this would be a good time!!

~

 **Me**  
Hello

 **Kenma** :  
hey  
congratulations on your season

 **Me** :  
Thank you Kenma-san! :)  
I was wondering if you've spoken to Yaku recently?

 **Kenma** :  
i've seen him yeah  
is something wrong?

 **Me** :  
That's what I wanted to ask you!!!!  
He seemed really weird so I wondered if something happened?

 **Kenma** :  
why aren't you asking him?

 **Me** :  
He's traveling and too busy to answer texts :(

 **Kenma** :  
he's been answering mine

 **Me** :  
oh.

 **Kenma** :  
i don't know if anything happened

 **Me** :  
I think I made him angry but I don't know how!!!  
We were texting like normal

 **Kenma** :  
lev

 **Me** :  
and then he suddenly seemed weird  
What?

 **Kenma** :  
isn't your final game tonight?

 **Me** :  
yes :(  
but i keep thinking about this!

 **Kenma** :  
i don't know if anything happened  
but I do know if yaku found out we were talking about his private business like this then he would get angry.

 **Me** :  
:(  
i don't know what else to do!

 **Kenma** :  
kuroo might be able to give some advice.

 **Me** :  
Alright  
Thanks

~

 **Me** :  
Hello

 **Kai** :  
Whoa, I was just talking about your game tonight with a coworker  
it's great to hear from you!  
How have you been doing?

 **Me** :  
Great!  
You?

 **Kai** :  
Really great  
Misako just started grade school

 **Me** :  
WHAT!  
She's a baby!!

 **Kai** :  
05542458454.jpg

 **Me** :  
Whaaaaaaaaaaat  
What  
She's so big!!!

 **Kai** :  
I feel the same, haha

 **Me** :  
Does she play volleyball??

 **Kai** :  
Sadly she's more into soccer. 

**Me** :  
I'm sorry to hear that :(

 **Kai** :  
Thank you.  
It's her mother's fault.

 **Me** :  
Hey I was wondering if you've been talking to Yaku lately?

 **Kai** :  
Yeah, we spoke a few days ago. Why?

 **Me** :  
I was just wondering if anything seemed off to you? If he seemed okay?

 **Kai** :  
Well.  
Yaku isn't one to hide it when he's upset about something.  
And I didn't notice anything  
Is something wrong?

 **Me** :  
I'm not sure, I thought so but maybe I'm building it up in my head… 

**Kai** :  
I'm surprised this is even on your radar with the final v league game a few hours away.

 **Me** :  
I know :(  
I can't focus 

**Kai** :  
You're THAT worried about it??  
Why don't you just text him? I'm sure he'd tell you.

 **Me** :  
Yeah I guess I should  
Thanks

~

 **Me** :  
Hello  
This is Lev

 **Kuroo** :  
Mr Shibuya Crossing himself

 **Me** :  
??  
What does that mean?

 **Kuroo** :  
Billboard  
Shibuya Crossing  
Your face 

**Me** :  
No one told me!!?  
A billboard??

 **Kuroo** :  
Yeah it's a big flashy advert for the emperor’s cup  
there's like  
8 players on it  
you're one of them  
Not really a surprise after this season  
Congrats 

**Me** :  
Do you have a picture of it?!?!

 **Kuroo** :  
lol  
i'll take one when I go down there tonight  
you in Tokyo yet?

 **Me** :  
Yeah but I spent the whole time stuck inside our hotel, they didn't even let us go to the lobby without a manager. :\

 **Kuroo** :  
Probably for the best lol  
so what's up?

 **Me** :  
I was wondering if you knew if anything was going on with Yaku lately?

 **Kuroo**  
I'd think you would have a better idea than me  
you guys are talking a lot nowadays right?

 **Me** :  
Yeah  
I mean, we were…

 **Kuroo** :  
Ominous use of ellipsis lol 

**Me** :  
He went on that trip up north and he seemed off before that and he said he'd be too busy to answer my texts but he's answering Kenma and Kenma thought you might know.

 **Kuroo** :  
Not to ruin whatever delicate unspoken thing happening here  
But you two are together right?

 **Me** :  
Not seriously

 **Kuroo** :  
Eh?

 **Me** :  
We only started texting again early this summer, so...

 **Kuroo** :  
Lev-chan  
if you are telling me that you don't consider your relationship anything serious  
while talking to Yaku the way you have then  
we're about to have a very interesting conversation

 **Me** :  
It's not my idea!!!  
Yaku wanted to wait until he was sure for it to be official!  
And now… 

**Kuroo** :  
I see  
well Yaku is pretty direct so I'm sure you'll get your answer when he's ready to share it  
I don't know anything  
And more importantly I don't think this is where your head should be  
hours before one of the biggest games of your life  
Shouldn't you be warming up?

 **Me** :  
we are, I kind of snuck away  
to the bathroom…

 **Kuroo** :  
You should be warming up, Lev.

 **Me** :  
I keep thinking about this!!

 **Kuroo** :  
What do you usually concentrate on before a game?

 **Me** :  
This season it's all been Yaku!!!!!

 **Kuroo** :  
lmao  
yikes

 **Me** :  
>:(

 **Kuroo** :  
What about before that?  
You never had a problem with this at nekoma

 **Me** :  
Things have changed since then!!!

 **Kuroo** :  
alright  
I actually do have news about yakkun  
but I was sworn to secrecy 

**Me** :  
what

 **Kuroo** :  
Yaku told me  
that if you don't win the cup  
he's going to block your number  
and move to Australia  
and you're never going to see him again 

**Me** :  
...

 **Kuroo** :  
I swear  
on prime minster abe himself 

**Me** :  
you're obviously lying Kuroo-san!!!  
and it's not even a good lie

 **Kuroo** :  
possibly  
if you want to risk it  
that's on you 

**Me** :  
...  
AUHG

 **Kuroo** :  
good luck, pal.

 **Me** :  
DFGHDGFL

~

 **Yaku** :  
Good luck, Lev  
<3

~

 **Me** :  
Aaahh, I'm happy you texted that!!  
We won!  
002324254295.jpg  
002324254301.jpg  
You probably saw that haha  
We won the cup and we're about to go out to celebrate now  
I hope to hear from you again soon!! :) :)

~

 **Me** :  
It's been five days!!!  
He still isn't texting me :(

 **Kuroo** :  
yeah that was a blatant lie to get you to focus on your game.  
You're welcome, by the way

 **Me** :  
yeah thank you  
Do you know anything real?

 **Kuroo** :  
He hasn't told me anything  
but if I had to guess  
Yaku's had some bad luck with boyfriends/break ups  
And he hasn't been this serious about anyone in years  
So my best guess is just a case of cold feet

 **Me** :  
So what can I do??

 **Kuroo** :  
nothing  
When someone is scared of committing you just gotta wait for them to sort it out  
assuming i'm right.  
Oh here's your billboard  
5525.mov

 **Me** :  
Right  
Thanks, Kuroo-san.

 **Kuroo** :  
any time 

~

 **Me** :  
I hope your trip is going well!  
The ceremony is all done and we finished dinner  
so I'm heading back to Tokyo!!  
Still waiting until you get back to have Sukiya though. :)

~

 **Me** :  
Aahhh last year I had five people ask for my autograph, and I don't even think all of them knew who I was  
This time it's non-stop!  
There were people waiting at the airport!  
Magazines keep getting around Nakashima and calling me for interviews!  
You weren't kidding!!!

~

 **Me** :  
A cat :)  
0023242543914.jpg

~

 **Me** :  
I don't want to put you on the spot or anything  
if you're just taking your time to figure something out I understand but if you could tell me that  
It would help my nerves....

~

 **Me** :  
I've been thinking about it  
I wonder if I came on too strong? Especially after you said to take it slow.  
Or maybe I said something wrong?  
Or maybe it was something during that call… 

~

 **Yaku** :  
no  
no no no  
Sorry

 **Me** :  
??

 **Yaku** :  
hold on  
i'm walking  
somewhere private

 **Me** :  
Okay

 **Yaku**  
so  
I'm sorry for the long silence and I should've been watching your win  
I should've said something that day 

**Me** :  
no I don't care  
about any of that  
I just want know if the silence means anything  
You might get mad about this but Kenma told me you're replying to his texts  
so  
I'm just worried :\

 **Yaku** :  
Honestly

 **Me** :  
ahh whenever you type that I always get scared for a second  
And  
you're still typing...

 **Yaku** :  
When I said to take it slow, I didn't expect you of all people to slow down. I was basically saying it for myself but it obviously didn't work, and that was pretty much terrifying, but I was accepting it  
But then all those commercials  
and the fans  
you've seen it, you're a legitimate celebrity  
You can have anything you want and I know you're going to say all you want is me but it's going to be a different thing in a year or 2 years, 3, etc  
There's going to be way more pressure on you to be with a woman and have kids  
Everyone's going to be watching  
Of all the relationships I've had this one seems like the most likely to end  
like  
It's inevitable  
I don't want that to happen  
so maybe I didn't  
want it  
to start  
I know you're going to say that's never going to happen but

 **Me** :  
The wolf says work, the sleepy shepherd says fate, and the dead goat says inevitability  
the dead goat says inevitability because it doesn't have any say in what happens to it!  
It can only go where the shepherd puts it  
But I am not a goat!  
I decide where I go, and what I do, and what I want.  
I'm going to work hard to make what I want happen!!  
Of course it could end Yaku-san  
Any relationship can end  
But I want to work hard for this!!!  
And that's all I'm promising.

 **Yaku** :  
what the fuck

 **Me** :  
what??

 **Yaku** :  
I feel like I just got slapped and seduced at once.

 **Me** :  
oh  
:) :) :)

 **Yaku** :  
God.  
Sorry.  
i should've just said something 

**Me** :  
Sometimes it takes a while to figure out the words :)

 **Yaku** :  
I guess.  
Alright  
I have two more days here.  
And I want to see you so bad I could scratch off my face.  
And it really sucked not talking for so long

 **Me** :  
Yeah I had so many things I wanted to tell you  
And I forgot all of them!!

 **Yaku** :  
sorry

 **Me** :  
Well you told me you wouldn't be answering.  
Anyway we're almost there!! 

**Yaku** :  
almost.  
<3

 **Me** :  
:) :) :)

~

 **Yaku** :  
Fuckng fuck fuck

 **Me** :  
?? What?

 **Yaku** :  
last time I came up north  
It was to see handful of specific college students  
I thought this one in particular had potential from videos  
but that's all I had to go on  
so my decision was going to be on how he played then and there  
and he underperformed  
and I passed on him  
Anyway his coach called and emailed and BEGGED me for WEEKS to come up again 

**Me** :  
That's why you left Tokyo again???!

 **Yaku** :  
yeah

 **Me** :  
That takes two weeks??

 **Me** :  
no, I had to justify to the trip, so I had to make it a full circuit again  
So I show up to this kid's school today  
And they're having a practice match  
So I can give this kid a special PRIVATE REEVALUATION  
and he's in a bad mood or something cause it was the exact same thing as last time!!!  
two bad plays  
and he's underperforming  
can't connect with his team  
weak, unfocused receives  
sloppy spikes!!!!

 **Me** :  
:\

 **Yaku** :  
And I know he can do better than this!!  
he reminds me of bokuto

 **Me:**  
Bokuto-san knows how to keep it together now though  
he knew that by the end of college

 **Yaku** :  
but he still has bad days  
everyone does

 **Me** :  
You sound conflicted about this

 **Yaku** :  
of course I am  
this is someone's life  
and this kid can probably play his ass off

 **Me** :  
If you think there's a chance why don't you just sign him anyway? 

**Yaku** :  
this is why  
if all things were equal  
I'd rather be scouting for a college because  
yeah if this was for a college team  
it'd be an acceptable risk!!!  
but I can't endorse this kid for a pro team  
And what pisses me off most is flying up here  
I missed your final games  
your win  
what a waste of time  
waste of two weeks!!!

 **Me** :  
Wait  
does this mean you're done??

 **Yaku** :  
Yep.  
I'm packing now.  
Itinerary:  
LV 4:20pm SAPPORO  
AR 6:10pm TOKYO NARITA 

**Me**  
!!!!!  
I'll be at the airport :)  
:)

~

Last time Lev saw Yaku, they were at a closing ceremony. 

It was a fancy occasion, so Yaku was wearing a button up, a tie, and nicely fitted pants. He looked sharp and professional, handsome and smart and cool, smiling and chatting people up easily. Lev had wanted to brag to the entire room that they knew each other. 

The Yaku that gets off the plane and rounds the corner toward baggage claim is tired, face still soft from sleep, hoodie sleeves rolled up to his forearms, hair unkempt. 

_Cute, cute, cute, cute,_ thrums fast and rapid like Lev's heartbeat. 

"Yaku-san!"

Yaku looks up, blinking across the crowded area, before his eyes lock on Lev, traveling up his body. He makes it to Lev's face, and his smile is very slow, and very sincere. 

_Cutecutecutecutecute -_

Lev is going to have a heart attack.

He's never been like this with anyone before Yaku, or anyone since. There's just something about Yaku that makes his body sing, all over. Something going, _there, that one, that's the one you want, right there_ , pointing frantically at Yaku, and all Lev can do is follow the call. 

"Hey," Yaku says, stepping into Lev's personal space. Lev's nerves and excitement are a shaking ball in him, not sure what to say, he's been so eager for this moment for months - but Yaku just gives an easy, soft, punch to the stomach. "Still want that Sukiya?"

" _I love you_ ," Lev says, probably louder than he should've, they get a few looks.

Yaku blinks in surprise, then laughs, shaking his head. "Come on."

The Sukiya near the airport is empty and a little dirty, but they each get a three cheese gyudon, and a booth in the back. Lev eats - he had wanted to talk through the dinner, but as soon as the noodles hit his tongue, the meal becomes his sole focus, eating fast and hard, moaning as he does.

Yaku watches with his chin in his hand, an amused smile on his face. 

"Not eating??" Lev asks around the food in his mouth.

"Flying kills my appetite," Yaku says, but takes a lazy bite regardless. 

"How was it?" Lev asks, swallowing. "Your flight?"

"Unpleasant," Yaku says. 

"Have you ever had a good flight?" Lev asks, grinning.

Yaku sticks out his tongue, sitting back in the booth. He's watching Lev with a bold, sort of daring stare, which doesn't make sense until Lev realizes he's lifting his feet under the table, planting them on either side of the Lev, spreading his legs wide to manage it. 

There's only a whisper of contact, Yaku's inner thighs just barely brushing against Lev's knees, but the skin there is especially warm, even through Yaku's jeans, and it makes Lev swallow, thickly. 

"... Feeling tired?" Lev asks.

"Nope," Yaku says. "Done eating?"

"Yes," Lev says, getting up as he does, nearly knocking over the table, then having to stand beside it, feeling a little ridiculous and impatient as Yaku calmly gathers up the left overs.

"Whose – apartment? Which one?" Lev asks on the way to his car.

They decide on Yaku's, which Lev is happy about because he's been curious to see it. He wants to have the mental image: where Yaku lives, the windows he peers out of with sleepy, unimpressed eyes when it's storming out and he doesn't want to leave his futon, the kitchen he stands in the middle of the night drinking water, the tub he soaks in after long days. 

The reality of what's happening finally hits with Yaku in the passenger seat, the one that usually holds his gym bag and not much else. Lev feels his heart swelling, smiling to himself at this: Yaku, here, in his car, directing him out of the heart of Tokyo, toward the edge of the city. 

Yaku's apartment has two floors, which Lev has never seen before, and marvels over loudly.

"I live in a box compared to this!"

"Yeah, living downtown is brutal," Yaku says, leading Lev up the second flight, a large open space, mostly dominated by his bed. "The closer you get to the suburbs, the more space you can afford."

He talks more, reasonable things about rent and budgets, and Lev pauses on the steps, waits for Yaku to climb up two more, then gives Yaku's hand a tug.

" - so the commute isn't even that – huh?" Yaku looks over his shoulder, startled when Lev leans forward, one hand on the back of Yaku's neck, pressing their lips together. 

Yaku freezes, and for a moment Lev thinks he's made a mistake – the angle is awkward, Lev has to lean forward heavily and it's a strain on his thighs, and there's still a height difference anyway – this was dumb, too fast – but Yaku comes back to himself, and there's a hot exhale of excitement against Lev's mouth, wrapping both arms around Lev's shoulders and kissing back. _It's good, it's good_ , Lev moans, tilting his head, and Yaku, wanting to be closer in what appears to be some kind of zombie-like instinct, takes a thoughtless step toward Lev, dropping heavily onto the step below, tugging Lev down further.

They break the kiss as one, and blink at one another, panting heavily.

"Okay," Yaku says, licking his lips, slowly releasing Lev. He stares a beat longer before turning, walking up the steps silently, leading Lev again, this time by the hand. He walks across the floor of his room, dropping his bag at the foot of the bed, and Lev on top of it. "There's, uhm. The bathroom. I'm gross, and it's been a while, so I really need to – uh. You can, too, if you want, after I'm done." 

"Okay," Lev says, and obediently sits down on the futon to wait for Yaku to finish showering. 

The door closes and Lev has the now familiar urge to check his phone, to see if he has a new text from Yaku, but all around him are familiar fragments from the backgrounds of Yaku's pictures – a wooden bookshelf with two thick books laying on their side. A square, paper lamp, framed photos of a skyline Lev can't quite place, the pattern on the comforter beneath him. A quiet, distant memory starts to wake when Lev presses his face into Yaku's pillow. Yaku's smell, which he never would've thought he remembered until it brings to mind Nekoma's gym, staying late with Yaku, the strange, excited adrenaline rush when Yaku announced that they'd be training together. 

Excitement hits hard, unbearably so, sitting on Yaku's bed, in Yaku's apartment, looking over Yaku's belongings, filled with that excitement, except now he knows exactly what it means, and exactly what he wants and just how close he is to finally, finally getting it. 

"Hey."

Yaku had clearly been unsettled and flustered when he disappeared into the washroom, but his time in there must have steeled his nerves, because he's walking out now with a towel low on his waist, damp hair, and confidence, smile on his face when he sees Lev perk at his entrance.

Yaku holds out his hand as he gets closer, and Lev takes it.

"Okay?" Lev asks, voice deeper than he was expecting it to be. Yaku answers with his smile, climbing onto the bed, and on top of Lev.

"Been thinking about this a lot?" Yaku asks. This is better. this angle, no awkwardness or neck strain, easy for Yaku to run his finger down Lev's jaw, look up into his face as Lev nods jerkily. "Me, too."

The towel is quickly dropped to the floor as they continue where they left off on the stairs, their mouths meeting, Yaku is bold and assertive in his kisses, pushing deeper into Lev's mouth, pressing close together as they do. 

Lev thought this would be more frantic, but an odd, confident calm has settled, feeling Yaku's body against his. Yaku is his. There's no need to rush: this is his. As long as he wants. This makes him focused, clear headed, breaking the kiss to bite down on the soft skin of Yaku's ear, before pressing large, sloppy, testing kisses down Yaku's neck, exploring the taste and making Yaku's eyes drift shut as he shivers. 

Yaku's skin is warm and soft from the shower, which makes him feel like something especially decadent, so Lev is greedy about touching, making sure to put his hands on the best parts: resting his fingers on the small of Yaku's back, his hips, his shaking stomach, his inner thighs, his stiffening cock, palming his round, soft ass. 

It doesn't take long before Yaku is breathless and leaning back, straddling Lev as he reaches for the tools they'll need. 

The sight is straight out of Lev's wet dreams: Yaku's thighs spread wide across Lev's hips, face flushed, lips wet and puffy from their kissing, holding a condom in one hand and lube in the other. Lev swallows, and feels his cock, already hard, twitch in sudden interest beneath Yaku's weight

"Are you good at this?" Yaku asks, gesturing with the lube. 

Again, Lev is reminded of training together. Yaku's tone is impartial and frank: _Do you need to learn this or not?_

"Y-yeah, of course – " Lev starts to take the offered lube, but Yaku shifts his weight, and the slight widening of his eyes and line of his mouth, says he was just reminded of the full size of the cock he's sitting on top of. 

"I'll just – next time, you can try," Yaku says, taking it back.

This is fine with Lev, and he murmurs a quick agreement, eager to start watching, feeling, Yaku reach between his cheeks and start working. Lev lays flat on his back and has a perfect view of the space between Yaku's legs, where his fingers, dripping wet, start pushing inside himself with known, practiced movements. 

He must have done some in the shower, because when Lev slips a finger in alongside – he can't help himself, it's literally in his _lap_ – it disappears easily beside Yaku's fingers, the tender, slick skin stretching, and makes Yaku drop his chin to his chest and moan. 

"Ready?" Lev asks, hopeful. He's so hard he's started to press his heel of his hand into his crotch, trying to calm the sudden, desperate bursts of _Now? Now? Now?_ from his cock.

"Little bit more," Yaku says, eyes shut again as he works. His hips are starting to go along with the motion of his hand, now, a sensual, teasing movement that makes Lev whine in jealousy, closing his eyes tight. A slight, questioning pressure on the front of his pants, makes Lev lift his head and stare again.

Yaku has his head tilted to the side, considering the budge in Lev's pants almost like a cat eyeing its prey. He gives Lev a questioning glance. "Waiting for something?"

"I just – " don’t want to jerk off, come all over himself, it'll be harder to resist the urge to just grind against Yaku's body. They're all too humiliating to admit. "Don’t want it to be over too soon."

Yaku grins, a little breathlessly, amused. "Right."

"Almost?" Lev asks, knowing his voice sounds small and childish.

"Almost," Yaku agrees, and Lev sees his toes flex, his fingers moving in a very deliberate, repeated way inside himself that Lev's cock could _definitely_ do, he thinks, frustrated, envious.

"Now," Yaku suddenly murmurs. He's watching Lev with eyes that are unmistakably glowing in this late afternoon light, and Lev can hear his heartbeat thudding in his ears, taking a moment to shake himself free of the image. 

He's so eager to get out of his pants he fumbles twice, shoving them down his hips and kicking them off the bed. He scoots back against the wall, sitting upright, grabbing at Yaku with both hands, groaning at how good it feels, the firm, trim, solid shape of Yaku’s hips. 

He squeezes once, testing it, and a shiver travels up Yaku's body in response.

"Now," he says again, biting his lip as it actually happens, as his hole meets the the blunt, thick, slick tip of Lev's cock.

 _He's so small,_ is Lev's almost panicked thought, feeling just how big his dick is in comparison, and for a moment he's sure this is impossible, it will never work, he can’t fit _that_ in _there_.

Then Yaku starts sinking down.

"Oh," Lev says, staring in wonder – fuck, he's so - so _small_ , but Yaku did a good job. The resistance is shivering and reflexive, easily and painlessly pushed past, Yaku's walls flexing experimentally around Lev's dick as it fills him, accepting its thickness. Yaku's breath catches in the effort, though, both hands in fists against Lev's chest, eyes squeezed shut, head tilted back, giving Lev a perfect view of his flushed, shivering effort to bare Lev's cock. 

"It's so good," Lev says, barely aware of the words as he says them, dazed - he's never felt a partner this open, this willing, this _good_ , "So good, Molikva – "

" _Shit_ ," it's a sharp, surprised little noise, Yaku ducking his head slightly. _He likes it_ , Lev realizes. He likes it when Lev calls him that, and Lev's heart beats somehow faster, happy and aroused and excited, gleeful in a way he's never been while having sex before.

Lev's about half in, palming Yaku’s ass with rhythmic, greedy motions of his hands, when Yaku suddenly groans out a low, desperate noise, and reaches down, gripping his own dick.

" _Yaku-san_ \- " 

"I- ah – need – it's so much, it's – " Yaku babbles, shaking his head as he goes, jerking off at a rapid, serious pace, like he's been resisting the urge for a while. "I never thought – I'd _like_ this – so much." His expression scrunches up, moving his hips in a slow, tense circle, up into his fist. "Shit," Yaku hisses, his breathing going wild and tight. "Shit."

Pleasure dances in abrupt, bright flashes in front of Lev's eyes with each of Yaku's movements, and he clings hard to Yaku's hips, trying to breathe, trying to hold on, to endure, until Yaku whines again. It's a sound he instantly recognizes from the call.

"I can't, I can't – I'm gonna – I'm – " 

Yaku gasps. Thighs tensing around on Lev's middle, insides clamping down the half of Lev's he's managed to take in. Lev's mouth drops open - shaking and watching with wide eyes as Yaku, half impaled on Lev's dick and too greedy for more to stand it, comes in his lap. 

Shaking in the aftermath, Yaku slumps forward, full weight against Lev's chest, such as it is.

"Yaku?" Lev asks, whispering for some reason. He wraps his arms around him, feeling tender and protective of this small, shivering thing, wanting to curtain him completely as he recovers. 

"Okay," Yaku says eventually, hand traveling up Lev's shoulder, to his neck. Yaku swallows, righting himself, canting his hips slightly and slipping deeper onto Lev's cock, then letting out a shivering moan, as he says again, "Okay."

"We - we can stop," Lev suggests this heartbreaking idea, but Yaku shakes his head.

"I want – " Yaku is gripping his own cock in a firm, almost cradling hold, not moving, except for a few strokes of his thumb along the ridge of the head, shivering each time. "Keh-keep going, come on. I want it."

"Okay," Lev says. Yaku isn't sinking down anymore, though, actually bracing himself on Lev's shoulder, so Lev takes over, gripping Yaku's narrow hips, encouraging him down but mostly still, giving a few experimental, shallow thrusts up inside, thrilling at Yaku's surprised huff each time. 

There's always been a sort of tension with all Lev's previous partners that tainted the experience. The way they held their bodies, constantly flexed, fighting through pain. One of the guys even claimed part of the reason he liked Lev at all was Lev's thickness, big enough to stretch him until it hurt. This was not something Lev enjoyed, at all, spending the entire time stressed and concerned, and the aftermath guilty.

Yaku's face is flushed, his eyes are pinched shut, and he is breathing hard, but it's not the sharp, rapid gasps of pain anymore. It's the deep and easy inhale and exhale of pleasure, through a slack mouth, and there's come already against Lev's stomach just in case he had any doubt. 

"You - you like it?" he asks, because he can be greedy at times. 

"So much better – than the plastic," Yaku says, arching his back as Lev sinks even deeper. "So – it's warm – better, don't stop."

Yaku takes almost all of him – there's a handful of centimeters left, but Lev can't stand it anymore, his hips are practically jumping from the mattress, desperate to move, to fuck up into this willing, warm, wet, body, shaking from effort of holding back. 

"Is that it?" Yaku asks.

"Yeah," Lev lies.

Yaku nods, then, amazingly, beautifully, starts lifting himself upward, pushing off Lev's shoulders, then dropping back down.

"Oh my god," Lev gasps, squeezing his own eyes shut now, hands sliding up from Yaku's hips to his middle, resting there, marveling at the size, nearly able to wrap around completely. Yaku lifts himself upward, straining his thighs this time, then _down_. "Yaku – oh my god – "

"Don't move," Yaku tells him, shaking his head wildly, digging his nails into Lev's shoulders, but he's picking up the pace, and Lev can only hang on, dazed and impressed. "Not yet, not yet," Yaku sobs, sounding a little delirious. "It's – it's good, it's – really – good." 

He starts going harder, moving faster, hands sliding to Lev's back now, digging in there, leaving scratches as he loses his grip. He's making a desperate little noise each time he sinks down, faster and faster. 

" _Lev_ ," he finally begs.

"Can – can I move?"

"I – " Yaku looks up at him with wet eyes. "Wait, I want – hands - knees."

It's incoherent and slurred but Lev gets it. He helps Yaku's shaking thighs, hoisting him up and off his dick, gritting his teeth at the loss. 

Yaku fumbles for the lube again, pouring it wildly, until Lev grabs it from him with steadier hands, slicking up his dick again, circling Yaku's puffy, swollen entrance, giving his prostate some attention, petting the twitching nerves with slow, gentle strokes, and it's enough to make Yaku press his face into the mattress, levitating his hips up, into the sensation, asking for more with wordless sobs. 

_See?_ Lev wants to say, feeling proud and a little smug. He _is_ good at this. "I'm going in now," Lev says, pulling his fingers out. 

"Yes," Yaku agrees quickly, spreading his thighs to make space, keeping his face pressed into the pillow. 

The push inside is easier, clean, Yaku welcoming and eager for it, and Lev thrusts in wildly once, twice, trying to figure out – which way – will make Yaku moan like he was before – 

" _Aahh_ ," Yaku cries, and Lev nods to himself, copying that, doing it again, and again. "Oh my god – oh my god – _Lev_ ," Yaku cries, pushing his face harder into the pillow, sobbing, legs spread wide on either side of Lev's hips. 

The curve of his spine is wanton and hopeless and Lev's never seen anything better in his life. He already knows that he'll be remembering this moment when he's jerking off in the future, and the knowledge that this is just the start, that he'll be able to do this with Yaku's body from now on, is enough to make his mouth drop in a moan. 

Lev starts driving into Yaku with increasing speed, force, the way his body is demanding, their skin slapping together in lewd, wet noises, Yaku taking it all like he was made for it.

Lev watches the visible side of Yaku's face when he comes, watches his mouth open like he's trying to voice some deep, personal outrage, hips jerking in aborted thrusts in Lev's hands, too weak to actually break his hold and move the way instinct tells him. Lev tries to make up for this by wrapping his hand around Yaku's slick, hot dick, jerking it through his release in the slow, firm motion he saw Yaku use before, until it stops twitching, and Yaku sobs, yanking hard at the sheet beside his head. 

"Too – too much, it's too much," Yaku is shaking his head, back and forth, gasping sobs. "Lev – "

"Okay, okay," Lev says, releasing his dick, but Yaku still sobs. 

"I can't – you're too much – you're pressed against – it's too much, please, please – " Yaku babbles, sounding desperate.

Finally cottoning on, Lev grips Yaku's hips, squeezing hard to brace himself as he slowly, slowly pulls out, but it only makes Yaku cry out sharper, still desperate. He's shaking when he drops to the bed, rolling onto his back, and this sight, the sight he makes - chest heaving, face flushed, tear streaked, cock softening and wet between his legs, hole stretched and well fucked. He's an utterly wrecked, lewd mess, and Lev takes it in, jerking his cock at a rapid, impatient pace. 

Yaku watches with one eye cracked open, whimpering like he's the one getting his dick worked, sympathetic at the sight of Lev's cock this hard. He moans louder than Lev does when he finally comes, release landing in proud streaks against Yaku's chest, neck and face. Yaku scrunches his face, gasping as it lands.

"Lev," he says, and Lev drops forward into the mess he's made, covering Yaku entirely as they kiss, slow and wet and deep, Yaku's hands looped lazily over Lev's shoulders.

"It's never been like that before," Lev says, once they come back down. He says it as he thinks it, and doesn't really have any explanation for it when Yaku asks. 

He's just never felt this sort of glowing warmth in his chest before, this kind of connection with a partner. Yaku had called their sex through texting _mutual masturbation_ and that fits, Lev thinks, his previous experiences. But this was different, this was something he did with Yaku, and he feels close to him, and so tender and happy. 

He grins like a fool as Yaku sits up in bed, crawling on wobbling hands and knees, reaching for the take out. His eyes are still glassy, lips still swollen, but apparently a good hard fuck is the cure for his lack of appetite.

Yaku eats like a child, stuffing his face as much as he can, one cheek puffed up as he chews, then the other as he stuffs his mouth again. 

Lev watches him eat, and the love bites beginning to darken and bloom against his pale skin. Properly mauled.

"Wanna bite?" Yaku asks around the food in his mouth when he notices Lev’s stare, assuming he’s still hungry. 

Lev opens his mouth. Yaku grabs a large, heavy chunk of the gyudon, feeding it to Lev carefully, mindful of the sheets below. 

Lev chews, and swallows, and grins. "Thank you for the feast." 


End file.
